


This Secret is Safe with Me

by ohanotherday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Abortion, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having kids was not part of their life plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Secret is Safe with Me

Allison looked down at the pregnancy test. She kept trying to will the little plus sign to disappear, but it wasn’t going anywhere. It just stayed there, declaring her pregnant. She had assumed that she was missing her period due to stress from school, but nope, the little plus sign told otherwise. She was pregnant. Allison sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She bought the pregnancy test on a whim, just to be on the safe side. She should’ve figured it out sooner, but it wasn’t like her period was ever really regular. And she had been spotting a few times. It was an honest mistake, but still, she wasn’t about to have a child now.

She actually hadn’t planned on having children ever. The death of her own mother still left her running away from the idea of having a family, even after five years. There were too many things to consider. Would she change her last name after getting married? Would she hide from the fact that her maiden name was Argent? Would she keep her family’s tradition of being hunters a secret? Would she let her children think the world of her? Would she let them live in blissful ignorance, free from the knowledge that their mother was ever vengeful and cruel, shooting her high school classmates full of arrows after so easily being manipulated into thinking they indirectly caused her mother’s death? No. Those were too many questions, and too many things that she didn’t want to deal with just yet.

She didn’t want to hide anything from her children. She wanted to protect them from the harshness of the world, but how could she do that if she was at one point a monster herself? She hadn’t been any better than the werewolves that killed without concern. Allison thought about grabbing the pregnancy test box one more time. She had read the instructions so many times, but she still held out hope that she got it mixed up.

Allison looked up when she heard a knock on the door. The test was only supposed to take a few minutes, but she didn’t know how long she had stayed inside the bathroom. Allison checked her phone. Forty-five minutes had passed.

“Everything alright in there?” Allison could hear Stiles’ feet scuffle from the other side of the door. She had been in the bathroom when he got home from classes. If Stiles didn’t know how she sometimes still ached from the loss of her mother, he probably would’ve let her stay in the bathroom for as long as she felt like. But as it was, they both knew how moody she still got over it.

“I’m fine,” Allison sighed.

“Oh, good,” Stiles’ voice perked up. “Can I come in? I wanted to show you my midterm. You know, for the class you took last quarter. I got in a dispute over an answer and—” 

Stiles paused mid-speech when Allison yanked open the door. His eyes flicked down to the pregnancy test she was holding in her hand. “Is that…?” Stiles hand slowly pointed at it, and Allison shoved it into his hand, ignoring the possible gross factor.

Stiles didn’t miss a beat, pulling it up to his eyes before grabbing the box on the counter. Stiles walked inside the bathroom, leaning up against the wall while he read the instructions. Allison could hear him muttering the words to himself under his breath, eyes flicking between the stick and the box.

Stiles slid down the wall, exhaling as he went. “So,” Stiles had to inhale once he sat down on the floor, “I guess this is a much more important test we should talk about.”

Allison shrugged while Stiles shakily set the box down. He still hadn’t let go of the pregnancy test, and she was starting to feel like that was probably unhygienic.

Allison plucked the test out of his hands and set it on the counter. “I’m not keeping it.”

“Right,” Stiles breathed.

“What?” Allison turned around sharply. “Did you just assume I couldn’t handle that?”

Stiles blinked at her, his trance apparently broken, and scrambled up onto his feet. “No, I just meant—”

“Because I could totally raise a child if I wanted to.” Even as Allison said it, she was pretty sure she couldn’t. Not while in college at least. Maybe when she was older and figured out what was going on with her life. Like how she had managed to start sleeping with her ex-boyfriend’s best friend. She still couldn’t figure out how exactly that happened.

When they both got accepted to the same school, it seemed like a security blanket to have Stiles next to her at parties and in classes. And partially why then ended up living with each other after moving out of the dorms. Whereas Scott was continuously optimistic, Stiles was more like her. They say opposites attract, but it really wasn’t true, not quite. Stiles apparently had explained the situation to Scott, but Allison still wanted to move on from those two years in Beacon Hills. She felt bad shutting it out of her life, but it was easier that way.

Stiles crowded in front of her, but moved slowly as if she was some wounded animal that would run away. Allison glanced upward. He looked more like some frightened zookeeper that knew he was about to be ripped to shreds by some animal. Possibly a lion, from the look in Stiles’ eyes. Maybe stomped to death by an elephant, from the way his eyes widened.

“I know, I know you could,” Stiles whispered. “But that’s not what I meant.” Stiles wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her like she was the one who wasn’t being insane. “I’m sorry.” Allison heard his breath catch, and she let her arms slide along his waist. “I should’ve bought better condoms. I should’ve-I should’ve checked the quality of them. Maybe if I-” Stiles’ voice cracked, and Allison could no longer make out what he was saying when he started crying.

“Stiles?” Allison leaned back to get a better view of Stiles’ face. He pressed his palms up to his eyes, rubbing them before looking at her. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked ragged.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles gasped. “This is all my fault.”

Allison looked away. She wasn’t ready to start pointing fingers at whose fault it was, but she definitely didn’t want to try making him feel better. She felt angry and a little bitter. If they were two normal people, she probably _would_ keep it. But they weren’t. Stiles still visited his father and Scott as much as possible, who had decided to go to community college in Beacon Hills. And Allison’s father hadn’t exactly quit being a hunter. Chris Argent had stopped letting other people make choices for him, but he was still heavily entrenched in supernatural business. In all honesty, Allison and Stiles hadn’t really escaped anything when they left Beacon Hills. Everything they loved and hated was back there.

Allison gripped Stiles tighter and pressed her face against his chest. She felt awful for wanting them both to be in pain, but it felt better if they were both upset over this. She didn’t want to be the weak one. Allison tried to keep herself mostly stoic, but eventually a sob escaped her. She couldn’t stop the tears after that. She wanted to curl up onto Stiles’ lap and let her hold her. She wanted to act like a child instead of thinking about how she was carrying one. She wasn’t even supposed to be thinking about having kids for a very long time.

Stiles brought a hand up to cup the back of Allison’s head, letting his hand stroke her hair while she sobbed into his chest. Stiles had mostly calmed down from the initial shock factor, but Allison wasn’t calm at all. It was as if one light switched on when another switched off.

Stiles picked her up and brought her over to their bed—which they had bought after realizing two beds weren’t necessary—and proceeded to hold her while she cried.

The fact that she was pregnant wasn’t the part upsetting her. She actually didn’t even mind the idea that she was pregnant with Stiles’ child. But that was the part that freaked her out. She was upset with herself for wanting a family with Stiles, knowing that it wasn’t the wisest thing to do. Allison was mostly bitter that she couldn’t have lived ignorant of the existence of supernatural creatures like the rest of the seven billion people living on the planet. Allison missed the days when she wasn’t perpetually worried about some territorial dispute happening between werewolves and hunters. She doubted she could do what her parents had done, trying to shield their child from that world of hunting.

Allison sat up, wiping the tears from her face. “I’m not-I’m not trying to be sentimental.” Allison shook her head. “And I still want to get an abortion.”

Stiles scooted closer. “Okay,” he agreed while he pulled her into his lap. “Okay.”

Allison pressed her nose against Stiles’ cheek when he dipped his head. Stiles didn’t seem mad at her, but he was so much quieter than she wanted. She liked hearing him go off about his professors and papers. Allison brought a hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek. “It’s not because…I don’t want an abortion because it’s _yours_.” Stiles’ eyes darted toward Allison’s. “Just, how would we take care of it, if we’re in college? It would be careless, right?” She let her head rest on Stiles’ shoulder. Knowing him, he probably was thinking of a million ways to make it work. However, Stiles knew Allison well enough, and he was nice enough to not press the real issues she was concerned about.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed. He hugged Allison close to him, waiting to hear what else she had to say.

“You’re just afraid to disagree with me.”

“Not even. I’m just going along with the rational adult in the room.”

Allison chuckled, adjusting her legs so they fit around Stiles’ waist better. “So what, are you going with me to the clinic?”

“Yeah. I’m not going to just make you wait there by yourself.”

Allison could feel Stiles roll his shoulders as he spoke, but the gesture felt comforting. “Good.”

Stiles kept rubbing his hands over her back, and though it felt soothing, she had the sinking suspicion that he was tempted to put them over her stomach. Allison wasn’t sure how many periods she missed, but her stomach looked as flat as ever. It didn’t even look like she was pregnant. And if she was going to get an abortion, it would be better if neither of them got attached to it or the idea of having a family. She would probably need to stop calling it a child and start calling it a fetus, since that was what it was.

Allison sighed before reaching behind her and grabbing Stiles’ wrists. Once she was holding his hands in her lap, Allison looked up at Stiles. “You’re fine with this?”

Stiles shook his head. “I’m fine with what you want, but I’m just worried that something might go wrong.”

“I’m already pregnant. What else could go wrong?”

Stiles pulled one of his hands out of her grip to yank at his collar. “Blood loss. Infection. You know, those kinds of things.”

Allison leaned up to kiss him. He knew just as well as her that abortions were pretty safe. She could only assume he was trying to get her to talk it out a bit more. When Stiles met her lips, it was a lot softer than usual. Allison huffed. “Can you just spoon me?”

Stiles nodded and they momentarily disentangled themselves to rearrange themselves in the middle of the bed. Allison pulled the covers over them before pushing against Stiles’ chest. His arms wrapped around Allison, and she grabbed one of them and held it against her breastbone. She wanted to be held as close as possible, but she didn’t want Stiles accidentally brushing a hand against her stomach. It would make it seem all too real. “Did you want to tell me about your midterm?”

Stiles pressed closer against Allison. “Maybe in a little while.”

                                                     

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song “Nobody Knows” by Pink. I think I may alternate between POV in alternating chapters, so the next chapter will have more of a focus on Stiles. And the tags will be updated as I add more chapters.


End file.
